


Got to See a Man About a Haircut

by Aquatigermice



Series: Bringing back the real Steve Roger [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Bucky and Winter think about a haircut.
Relationships: Bucky & Old Steve
Series: Bringing back the real Steve Roger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Got to See a Man About a Haircut

Bucky was enjoying the day so far. Which was a rare moment for him. And one that didn't come often. So when the moments do come, he gladly takes the time to enjoy them for as long as he can before the world crashes back down on them. 

There were no nightmares last night which meant Bucky got all his hours of sleep. Plus there was no world emergency that needed him so Bucky was able to beat both Rogers and Sam to the bathroom. There he proceeded to use up all the hot water, because, well, his shoulder bothered him. It took a lot of hot water at times to just get it to move semi-normally.

But more importantly, Bucky had to have long showers due to having a lot of hair to pull together. Bucky knew he used to be vain. 

A pretty boy. 

Hydra took that all away for a while but it was still there. Waiting. In the back of his mind like a ghost.

Now Bucky was able to care. The hobo homeless look does not win the ladies. Or punks of any size for that matter. Bucky couldn't help to think maybe if he looked good. Maybe if he made an effort, Steve wouldn't have gone away. Maybe if he looked like himself, Steve would come back.

Bucky shook his head. Trying to stay away from the thin ice there. He couldn't afford to fall through. It led him in circles with darker thoughts waiting to jump his fragile mind.

If Bucky fell he would be lost there for days, or at least for hours. His mind wasn't what it used to be but it sure as hell was better. Bucky knew certain things to avoid so he wouldn't go down the rabbit hole.

Bucky shook his head again. 'Stay in the present, Barnes, not the past.' The deep voice called within Bucky's mind. He and Winter have come to an understanding. They had learned from each other after being stuck together thanks to Hydra. Bucky hoped, if it all went well, the two of them would join back as one in the future.

At least that was what Bucky hoped for. It wasn't fair that Winter had to hold all the pain to himself. Bucky paused his thinking. Something was off. 

Bucky reviewed what he knew. He was in the house. It's mealtime. They were all eating breakfast. Rogers was telling a story.

But it's quiet now.

'They are staring at us.' Winter supplied. 

Bucky told their body to look up, taking in the others in the room. Sam looked concerned. And Rogers got that look that was a cross between ‘this was all my fault’ and ‘I am going to fight whoever did this to my best friend.’

Sam spoke first. "You alright there?" Bucky smiled at them both. "Sorry, guys. Got lost there. What did I miss?" Sam was getting used to the blackouts. If they go on for too long, Winter would step in and take over. Making sure that they get what they need. So for Sam, this wasn't enough to get worried about. Sam went back to the pancakes. 

Rogers or at least this Rogers could cook. And when the three of them were not trying to fix the world from its still messed-up state, they could look forward to a good home-cooked meal. One that ticked off all the boxes for good, filling, and enough nutrition for a Super-soldier. Rogers joked that he knew everyone's favorite meals and so far they never had a meal they didn't enjoy.

Bucky ate the rest of his plate and made another before he looked up. He had to brush some hair out the way to see but Rogers was staring at him questioningly. 

"You ok, Steven?" Bucky couldn't bring himself to call him Steve or Stevie. That was too personal and reserved for his punk. And while they look the same, this was not His Steve.

Rogers nodded but still stared. Sam continued to eat. Sam had learned that you sometimes don't want to get involved with these two. Even if you might get sucked in eventually, there was no way out of a Steve of any kind and Bucky whirlpool.

"Sorry, it's just your hair. It's so long," Steven started. A strand fell into Bucky's face at the words. Bucky grabbed at the uncooperative fluff going crossed-eyed to do so. Bucky huffed, trying to place it back in place on his head. 

"Yours wasn't?" Bucky asked after he was satisfied. It came out a bit gruff. Bucky couldn't always hide the fact that he was jealous that there was a Bucky out there that wasn't in the claws of Hydra for long. He couldn't even comprehend what that even meant. 

Did that Bucky have nightmares? Or both arms? Was he perfect? Because he must have been close to it if his Steve didn't leave him.

Rogers pushed the jug of OJ towards Bucky. Always the mother hen. 

"There was a short period of time. While he was recovering from the operation on his arm. His hair wasn't as long as yours but it did get some length to it." Rogers had that fond look that he often had when talking about his Bucky.

Bucky considered this as he ate a few more bites. Rogers didn't like to talk too much about personal things. It was just how he was and Barnes couldn't blame him. Sometimes you just needed to lock away the memories in your heart for those long cold dark nights when evil called from shadows for you. Telling someone those loving memories takes them away from you.

Winter and Bucky thought about what it would be like to not have all this hair on their head. Both of them were drawing a blank on the final decision. Winter pointed out that on a tactical level, short hair was a good thing and they might want to consider looking into it. But having the hair felt like a safety net. They could hide behind it. The hair also reminded Bucky of his own freewill. Hydra kept thinking they erased his soul but all they did was cut James Barnes down to below the surface. No matter what they did he would grow back. 

Stronger and harder to destroy each time.

'But Hydra is all but gone. And we are free. Why do we need to hide anymore?' Winter had said quietly. And Bucky had to consider this.

Bucky didn't say any of this to Rogers but he did ask, "How did your Bucky get over it?" It wouldn't hurt to know. Bucky might want to cut it. 

One day. 

But not too soon.

"We figured out that he needed someone he trusted to do it. And the only one he trusted was me." Sam’s chair screeched as he got up to take his plate to the sink.

"That makes sense," Sam said as he passed. "All that trauma would need something positive to correct it."

Winter agreed with the statement too. After things being out of their hands for so long, there would only be one person they would trust to help them. 

"I could do yours. Your hair, I mean. If you like? My Buck only let me cut his. Said there was no one in the world he would trust that close with something that could kill him." Rogers was cautious in his asking. As if he was afraid of overstepping.

Bucky and Winter were unsure of what to say. For a lot of decisions they would make, they would leave them and debate over it for a few days. When everything was taken away from you and then suddenly you have it all back, it was a bit too much at times.

Most of their decisions if they weren't that important were made with a coin toss. It was simpler that way.

"You just let me know, ok?" Rogers said softly. Leaving the pair grateful that he wasn't going to push for an answer right now. 

They nodded as Sam picked up Rogers’ plate for washing.

"I think you should do it, man. A face like yours shouldn't be hidden. As my grandma used to say 'of all the Commandos, Steve was the muscles but that Bucky guy was a looker.’ I won't tell you what else she said. But it seems the whole female population was into you man." Sam had said as he picked up Bucky's dishes.

The words brought memories of pretty girls and flashing of dancing. But that really didn't mean much to him. 

They turn back to Rogers. "And you? What did you think of him, of Sergeant Barnes?"

Rogers considered this for a moment. "Bucky could pull off any look he wanted. Even long hair. It was all up to him. Just as it is now." 

The discussion ended as Rogers' phone rang. And then Rogers and Sam had to go on some mission in Europe that required Rogers' mind and Sam’s speed.

Bucky and Winter thought about it all day and into the night.

They read up on it too. 

PTSD and haircuts. They were still the Winter Soldier after all. All moves had to be planned. 

It took them a few weeks before they decided. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning they knocked gently on Rogers' door.

It really wasn't surprising that he was awake. Rogers didn't sleep much. 

He smiled brightly as Bucky and Winter entered. It reminded them of their Steve so badly they had to look away from those blue eyes.

Bucky tucked back the hair that had come loose before hesitating slightly. Winter reached out in his mind giving him a reassuring pat. They then spoke as one. "Ok, we want you to cut our hair."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after they showed Bucky with his short hair last year. I love the idea of Bucky having split personality. I also like the thought that Winter was created to protect James. Holding all the bad while allowing Bucky to sink away somewhere safe.
> 
> At this point in the story they aren't fully merged. But they are getting there. I have one more story written. After that I don't know what will happen. I haven't watched anything marvel since Endgame.
> 
> I might write Steve finally coming home. We will see.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now.


End file.
